Rebel Rebel
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Axel and Kairi cause a stir at a school reunion.


**AN: Characters are from Kingdom Hearts, and therefore not mine, and the lyrics at the end belong to David Bowie's "Rebel Rebel", after which this fic is named.**

The whispers were audible as soon as the couple entered the room. They'd expected this, and glanced at each other in amusement.

"Is that… no, it can't be."

"But that's definitely Axel."

"So who's she?"

You'd think their red hair would have instantly identified them – they'd been the only two people in the entire school to have red hair. His was dyed – nobody had hair that colour naturally. Hers wasn't. So the dress (short, tight and black) wasn't something she'd have dared to buy, let alone wear, a few years ago, but she was older now – not the innocent kid she had been. And the leather jacket on top was definitely Axel's influence, but she liked it.

He'd always been a rebel, hanging around outside the buildings with Demyx, both of them smoking. It wasn't always cigarettes, either. Demyx hadn't arrived yet, but that was nothing new. He couldn't be on time if you paid him. He was the kind of guy who'd be late to his own funeral.

Sora breezed in, with his latest in a long line of lovers. This one, however, Kairi knew was the person Sora had been longing for – Riku.

"Hey, Kairi." He stopped and looked at her again, more closely. "KAIRI?!"

"Yes, Sora, it's me. Do you really have to shout?"

"What… you… he…"

"What Sora means to say," cut in Riku, who placed a hand firmly over Sora's mouth, "is that you look lovely, even though it's not what we expected."

"Thanks, Riku."

She felt a pang of regret – they'd all been such close friends once. But she'd moved away after school, with Axel, and they'd only sent the occasional letters.

Somebody was making a speech, but she stopped paying attention once Axel started whispering in her ear.

"Do you remember our last term here? When we met in detention?"

She did remember it, ever so clearly. They'd spent all day in that room, and although they hadn't known each other, they'd talked simply because it was something to do.

If it hadn't been love, it had certainly been lust at first sight – a first for Kairi, who'd never even had a boyfriend. They'd kept it secret, which was a miracle, and what's more, it developed into love.

She remembered the first time he'd taken her home on his motorbike – she'd been terrified and exhilarated at the same time, clinging to Axel so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"When did you two get together?" A voice Kairi remembered, due to the bullying she'd been put through by that girl. The question was mocking, suggesting that she didn't think it'd last long.

"Just before we left school, so about ten years ago."

"So he didn't fuck you and leave you? You must have something he wants, then."

Oh, they'd fucked. It brought a blush to Kairi's face even now, to think of all the places in this school where they'd done it. In the headteacher's office, on the desk, during assembly had to have been their most daring – sneaking into the office without being caught had been difficult enough. They'd have been expelled for certain if he'd come back and found them.

Axel's arms wrapped around her and brought her mind back to the present.

"Daydreaming again, Kairi?"

"Reminiscing."

He laughed softly. "We had some good times here, just before we left." His fingertips brushed over the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. She looked down at it, her first real act of rebellion, and the one that had led to her parents throwing her out of the house. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"Never had you down as the rebel type, Kairi."

Before, she'd have just shrugged the comment off. Now, she'd changed, and she wasn't going to ignore it.

"I'd never pegged you for the boring office worker type, but hey, that's how things go."

Applause greeted that statement – Demyx had finally arrived. "Well said, Kairi."

She laughed, and Demyx started singing. When Axel realised what the song was, he joined in.

"Rebel rebel, you tore your dress. Rebel rebel, your face is a mess."

Still laughing, and singing, the three friends strolled out of the room. They'd made the expected appearance, shocked just about everyone, and stayed longer than they'd intended. Practically everyone followed them out, only to see Kairi sit on a motorbike behind Axel, and race off into the night.

**AN: Do I still need to ask? You know what to do now - review, please!**


End file.
